


Blue

by decemberchild



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Cute Seo Changbin, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, dont mind me just writing my own crumbs, eboy jisung!!!!! eboy jisung, only a little bit, please politely ignore all the cliches in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberchild/pseuds/decemberchild
Summary: Changbin just wants to waste away his summer playing video games and sleeping. He’s not sure how he ended up with the world’s most hyperactive eboy insisting that he pretend they’re dating.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 22
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am posting a 2-chap fic this time! i have only posted one shots so far, and this one is longer than the others too.  
> the second chapter is basically done, i am just writing in the missing parts and editing it.  
> feedback is welcome. hope you enjoy!

This is Changbin’s favourite part of the day.

It’s 5pm, and he’s just finished his shift at the bookshop. He’s packed up, tidied, closed the shop and gone to the cafe on the street opposite, his habit after every shift. Now, the only thing standing between him and the best, creamiest vanilla milkshake he’s ever tasted is a short queue. No customers, no new stock to put out, no inane questions - just solitude, peace and the gentle background noise of the cafe’s evening crowd-

‘Hey!’

Someone steps in front of Changbin and stands there with their hands on their hips. Changbin pulls out one of his earphones and looks up to see a slim boy, about his age and height.

He’s got electric blue hair, shiny in the warm lights of the cafe, and his big brown eyes are rimmed with black liner and mascara. He’s wearing all black: soft, vintage-looking black t-shirt with a white, chinese-style dragon splashed across the front of it, a black oversized hoodie over the top, and baggy black combat trousers, tucked into tall, laced black boots with a thick sole. He’s carrying a huge black shoulder bag which is almost as big as he is.

‘Baby!’ he says loudly, stepping forwards, throwing his arms around Changbin’s neck and gazing at him lovingly. ‘Thank you for waiting.’

‘Um,’ Changbin says. ‘What?’

‘What’s wrong? Speechless at the sight of me?’ the boy asks, giggling, and then he leans way too close to Changbin’s face, thin silver chains around his neck falling forwards and gloss on his lips glinting, and murmurs, ‘I’m Jisung. You’re my date now. Play along.’

‘What? Why?’ Changbin mutters back, ears feeling a little hot.

Jisung sighs, and removes his arms from Changbin’s neck.

‘See that guy over there with the pink hair?’ Jisung asks, indicating with his head somewhere behind and to the left of Changbin. Changbin turns around, and catches eyes with a pretty, elfin boy with freckles and pink hair, who turns red and looks away immediately. He’s dressed in a similar style to Jisung, except with a lot more pastel pink, and he’s sitting at a table with a modelesque man with long blonde hair in an elegant navy blazer. ‘That’s my ex, on a date with the man he told me not to worry about. And  _ I,’  _ Jisung hisses, jabbing a finger at himself when Changbin turns back. ‘Am  _ petty _ . Now, grab my ass.’

‘Uh.’ Changbin blanches, yanking his hand away in case Jisung tries to put his own words into action.

‘Too much?’ asks Jisung, looking like he’s seriously thinking it over. ‘Alright, we can pretend like it’s our first date, then. Hold my hand.’

Jisung reaches out with his own hand, nails painted black and multiple rings on each finger, and grabs Changbin’s. His skin is warm and smooth but his rings feel cool. Changbin looks down at them dumbly.

‘ _ Act natural _ ,’ Jisung demands in a whisper, and then pulls him forward, adding, much more loudly, ‘It’s our turn to order, babe! What would you like?’

The female cashier looks at him expectantly, and Changbin turns to her, trying not to notice the way his hand is starting to sweat. ‘Vanilla milkshake, please. Medium.’

‘Of course,’ she says, tapping something on her screen.

‘And I’ll have a large chocolate milkshake and an extra large slice of strawberry cheesecake,’ Jisung says. He turns to Changbin and squeezes his hand. ‘You’re treating, right?’

Changbin squints at him. ‘Why-’

‘Come on, baby, isn’t this a date?’ Jisung says, blinking at him innocently.

Changbin looks at Jisung, then back at the cashier, who is smiling at them indulgently, and sighs. ‘ _ Fine _ , sure.’

He pays using his credit card, doing his absolute best to ignore the price - is the cheesecake here made of gold, or something? - and then follows Jisung as he walks over to the other end of the counter to pick up their order, still holding tight onto Changbin’s hand.

‘Woah, that looks so  _ good _ ,’ Jisung says, mouth dropping open almost comically when he sees the milkshakes and - frankly enormous - slice of cheesecake, covered in lurid red strawberry sauce and sitting on a plate with a cute little silver cake fork-and-knife set beside it. He grabs a whole handful of napkins and places them next to it, before turning to Changbin. ‘Get the tray, would you?’

Jisung lets go of Changbin’s hand so he can pick up the tray, and then turns on his heel, leading them off towards his ex’s table.

Changbin gulps, wondering what he’s got himself into, and follows.

It’s clear that Jisung’s ex is expecting this; he turns as they approach and offers Jisung an uneasy smile.

‘Felix,’ Jisung says loudly, smiling at the boy as if he’s never been happier. He’s got a heart-shaped smile, Changbin notices. ‘What a coincidence.’

Felix nods awkwardly, eyes flitting to Changbin.

‘This is my date-’ Jisung says, and then cuts himself off and turns to Changbin, smile on his face frozen into a look of mildly masked panic.

Changbin realises with a start that Jisung hasn’t asked him his name. ‘Hello,’ he says quickly, doing his best to grin as naturally as Jisung. ‘My name is Changbin. Nice to meet you, Felix.’

‘Nice to meet you too,’ the pink-haired boy says, in a surprisingly deep voice. He looks uncomfortably between Jisung, Changbin, and his blonde companion, and then adds on. ‘This is Hyunjin.’

‘Nice to meet you,’ Hyunjin mumbles quietly. He glances up to give Changbin a small smile, but is apparently unable to look Jisung in the face and looks back at his lap instead.

‘Well,’ Jisung says brightly. ‘Good to see you again, Felix, but we wouldn’t want to get in the way of your lovely little’ - he waves his hand around at Felix and Hyunjin - ‘ _ thing _ . C’mon, babe, let’s go have our drinks.’

He slips his arm into the crook of Changbin’s elbow and tugs him away, leaving Felix and Hyunjin in an awkward silence.

They slide into a booth together and Changbin sets their tray of drinks and cake down on the table. Jisung grabs the cheesecake, cuts it in half with the little silver knife, and then shoves one half of it into his mouth.

‘Sorry about your ex,’ Changbin says quietly, watching and not quite knowing whether to be impressed or not as Jisung’s cheeks bulge with cake.

‘Hmph,’ Jisung says, spraying cheesecake crumbs at Changbin. ‘Whatever. That asshole broke my heart. I just want to beat him.’

‘Beat him?’

‘Yes, beat him,’ Jisung says, as if it’s obvious. ‘At being a couple. Open wide.’

‘Hm?’

Jisung spears the other half of the cheesecake on the cake fork and holds it insistently up to Changbin’s mouth.

‘Uh-’

‘Eat up, baby,’ Jisung says, leaning on his hand, voice taking on a sugar-sweet simpering tone. ‘I’ll feed you.’

Changbin’s mouth falls open, and then he chokes when the huge piece of cheesecake gets shoved down his throat.

‘Is it good?’ Jisung asks, smiling slightly manically.

Changbin swallows and takes a shaky breath. ‘Delicious.’

‘Good,’ Jisung says, and then his face falls. ‘We should have ordered another piece.’ He grabs his chocolate milkshake and starts drinking it, almost downing it all in one drag. Changbin, still not sure whether to be impressed or scared, sips at his own vanilla.

‘Can I try your shake, baby?’ asks Jisung when he resurfaces, a tiny puddle of milkshake left in his own glass.

‘Sure,’ Changbin says, and Jisung sticks his own straw into Changbin’s glass, leaning forwards so they can drink from it together.

The back of Changbin’s neck starts to prickle from their close proximity. He drops his own straw and digs into his pocket for his phone, nervously checking his messages. He can feel Jisung staring at him.

‘Hey, is that a  _ Magical Mystic Lovely Ganbatte Idol School  _ charm?’ Jisung asks suddenly, reaching over and pointing to the little blue-haired character charm hanging off of Changbin’s phone by a string.

‘Oh. Yeah,’ Changbin says, cheeks colouring. It’s a charm of Naomi, his favourite character from the mobile gacha card game he’s been a little too addicted to lately.

‘Oh my God, I play too!’ Jisung says, sounding delighted. He reaches into his shoulder bag and pulls out his own iPhone, which is covered in a black case with little multi-coloured neon daisies all over it. ‘Do you need anyone? I have a ton of extra Hanas, but I still don’t have any Mitsukis or Sayus…’

They add each other as friends - Changbin smiles at the little cartoon squirrel Jisung has set as his profile picture. He does kind of look like a squirrel, Changbin realises, as he steals a quick glance at the other boy, who is staring with single-minded concentration at his phone screen.

Changbin trades Jisung three cards he needs, and Jisung gives him an experience boost in return. They then play a couple of quick play rounds against each other, both of which Jisung wins - ‘Not fair, Sakura decks are so OP,’ Changbin complains, to which Jisung giggles triumphantly and sticks his tongue out.

They get so distracted that Changbin completely forgets about Felix and Hyunjin at the table across the cafe - until Jisung looks up and says, ‘Huh. Changbin, they’re gone.’

‘Mm?’ Changbin is confused at first, but Jisung raises his eyebrows meaningfully, and Changbin says, ‘Oh!’, turning around to see that the pink-haired boy and his blonde date have, indeed, disappeared.

‘Hm,’ Jisung says. ‘I guess we’re done here.’

Changbin fiddles with his straw. This feels awkward. ‘Yep.’

‘Well,’ Jisung says expectantly, waving his phone. ‘Give me your number.’

‘Huh? I…’ Changbin trails off, cocking his head. ‘Why?’

‘In case I need you again, duh,’ Jisung says. ‘What if I need to bring you somewhere to pretend to be my boyfriend? Or if I run into them again?’

‘What? You think I’m just gonna drop everything and run to you if you happen to see them again?’ Changbin asks, incredulous.

‘Do you have anything better to do?’ Jisung asks.

Changbin opens his mouth, and then pauses a little too long.

‘See?’ Jisung says, pleased. Then he softens a bit. ‘Look, we’ll figure out something I can do for you in return. I’ll - I’ll trade you my secret rare shiny rainbow Yuna card! Actually, no, I won’t do that, forget I said that. I love that card. We’ll think of something, ‘kay? I need your help, here, Changbin.’

He gives Changbin puppy eyes, and Changbin scoffs, looking away. ‘Okay, okay. Fine. But you  _ will _ owe me.’

‘Of course I will,’ Jisung says happily, offering Changbin his phone. ‘Here, type your number in.’

Changbin taps his number in and then returns the phone, trying to pretend his sense of impending doom is just a sugar rush from the milkshake.

‘Thanks!’ Jisung chirps happily, pocketing his phone and slinging his large bag over his shoulder. ‘I’ll see you around, Changbin.’

‘Bye,’ Changbin says with a grimace, hoping he doesn’t see Jisung around again too soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s almost a week before he hears anything from Jisung again. The optimist inside him is nearly ready to believe that Jisung has moved on for real, or come clean and told the truth to his ex, and he would never hear from him again.

Naturally, the optimist inside Changbin has never been proved right.

The following Friday, while he is busy eating a gourmet lunch of instant ramyeon with some chopped chilis dumped inside and a can of Sprite, Changbin gets a call from an unknown number.

At first, he ignores it, but it calls again, and then again, insistently flashing on the screen.

Sighing, Changbin wipes his fingers on a napkin and answers the call. ‘Hello?’

‘Changbin!’ says a very loud voice in his ear.

Changbin gulps. He’s pretty sure he recognises that voice, but just to be sure, he asks, ‘Who is it?’

‘It’s me! Jisung! From the cafe. We had a fake date, remember?’ the voice asks.

‘Uh, yeah,’ Changbin says flatly. ‘Obviously I remember.’

‘So,’ Jisung says expectantly.

Changbin thinks for a moment. ‘So…?’ he says.

‘So! Are you free to be my fake boyfriend again?’

‘Huh?’ Changbin asks, nonplussed, looking down at his old white t-shirt that has been splashed with red ramyeon broth. ‘Now?’

‘Yes, now! Well, not now. But kinda now. This evening?’

‘This evening?’ Changbin sputters. He already has plans this evening - plans to sit in bed, wrapped up all cosy in his favourite soft blanket, and play some online Mario Kart for about 8 hours, give or take, before falling into a blissful sleep surrounded by empty snack packets and game controllers.

‘I know it’s short notice, but I  _ really _ need you, Changbin! You see, my friends have invited me to a party tonight and I really wanna go, it’s been ages since I saw them all together - you know how it is, it gets so awkward when two people in a friend group break up, and then everyone feels like they have to take  _ sides _ or whatever - and Hyunjin and Lix are gonna be there, and I don’t want to face them all by myself!’ Jisung says in one breath. ‘Besides, they’d be expecting me to bring you.’

Changbin struggles to come up with a polite way to say  _ hell no _ . He  _ already _ doesn’t like parties where he doesn’t know anyone, let alone where he has to pretend to be dating a stranger. ‘Look, Jisung, I really don’t…’

‘Don’t say no! Please, don’t say no, Changbin. I’ve been totally lonely lately, you know, since the breakup, and I was really looking forward to seeing everyone again, and I’m  _ dying _ to just get drunk and have fun, I’ve been moping around for too long! All you need to do is come, stand next to me and look pretty - I’ll even provide the alcohol!’

Jisung sounds truly sad, and Changbin can  _ feel _ his resolve breaking like deceptively thin frozen ice on a lake in winter.

He sighs down the phone. ‘What - what time is the party?’

‘Oh my God, yay!’ Jisung says, suddenly all happy again. ‘Thank you so much, Changbin! I owe you one, again! Okay, the party is supposed to start at 9, but you should probably arrive a bit later - I’ll send you the address. Wear something nice. Okay, see you then!’

‘Huh - okay?’ Changbin hears a beep, and he removes his phone from his ear and looks down at it - Jisung has already hung up. Huffing, Changbin starts shoveling the rest of the - now cold - ramyeon into his mouth, trying to remember where he put his only clean button-up. All he wanted was a peaceful summer, but he’s somehow landed himself with a fake boyfriend with no manners, instead.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Changbin arrives at the address Jisung gave him - at closer to 10pm than 9pm - he can already hear the thudding of speakers from outside; they’re playing something very loud, and with a very heavy bassline.

Changbin lets himself in - there’s no way knocking or even the doorbell would be heard over  _ that _ music - and is met with a dark room (the only lighting being a string of multicoloured lights that someone has strung up around the ceiling) that smells like alcohol and sweat and is packed to the brim with people in various states of intoxication - various being  _ very _ intoxicated,  _ extremely _ intoxicated, and catatonic. Changbin is fairly sure he sees someone climb up on a table and start stripping off their glittery sequined bikini - he swiftly walks in the opposite direction, dodging the throng of bodies and feeling around in his pocket for his phone so he can call Jisung.

He heads towards what seems to be the kitchen, hoping to find a slightly quieter place to speak on the phone, but just as he is lifting it to his ear, something very fast and very solid barrels into his side, almost knocking him off his feet.

‘Changbin!’

‘Jisung?’ Changbin coughs out, stumbling and catching Jisung around the shoulders.

‘In the flesh,’ Jisung giggles, managing to look up so that they can catch each other’s eye. Jisung’s eyes are lined with black liner again, mascara on his lashes making them look bigger. He has even more thin silver chains around his neck than last time - and this time they’re dangling from his ears, too. He’s wearing a cropped black t-shirt with a little embroidered white daisy on it, over a long-sleeved black mesh top, and a sliver of his tanned tummy is visible above his oversized belt and black plaid trousers.

Changbin may or may not notice that he actually looks pretty great. But, more importantly, he also notices that he smells like alcohol -  _ strongly  _ like alcohol.

‘Are you  _ already  _ drunk?’ Changbin asks.

Jisung giggles mindlessly again, eyes unfocused as he looks Changbin up and down. ‘Maybe. I had - a  _ few _ . Couple drinks. Shots. Who’s counting?’

‘Fucking great,’ Changbin says. He hadn’t expected Jisung to already be this out of it. Now he has to be responsible for looking after him all night, in a house of strangers, many of whom are Jisung’s friends. Sounds like an absolute recipe to be caught out, and Changbin really isn’t ready for that kind of humiliation.

‘It is great! I just feel so  _ great _ ,’ Jisung insists. ‘You know what else is great, baby?’

_ Baby_ again. The way that sounds in Jisung’s drink-slurred voice makes Changbin feel shy, makes the back of his neck prickle and grow hot.

‘Hyunjin and Lixie are here!’ Jisung cries, swaying on his feet and clutching Changbin’s forearms with a vice grip so that he doesn’t lose his balance.

‘Oh no,’ says Changbin.

‘Oh yes,’ Jisung says, laughing nonsensically. He grabs Changbin’s face and turns it, pointing over to the other end of the room.

Changbin squints, straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of Jisung’s ex. He doesn’t have to look long - within moments, he spots the telltale bright pink hair. Felix, who is covered in glittering jewellery, is leaning against a wall with Hyunjin, surrounded by a small group of other people, drinks in hand. Hyunjin’s arm is slung around Felix’s waist, and they’re smiling at each other - the hearts in their eyes visible all the way across the room.

Next to him, Jisung is still babbling away. ‘And I’m just  _ so  _ happy to see them! Not at all sad. Not even a little!’

‘Of course,’ Changbin says softly, cringing.

‘Alright, maybe I’m a little annoyed. A little... angry, you could say. But, y-you know, that’s normal, right? I mean, do they  _ have  _ to shove their perfect relationship down my throat and break my heart all over again? But that’s fine, anyway, Changbin, it’s all fine, absolutely no problems here - because I have  _ you _ !’

‘Oh God.’

Jisung leans in conspiratorially. ‘Let’s give them a taste of their own medicine, see how  _ they  _ like it,’ he murmurs, eyes skittering over Changbin’s face. ‘Let’s be the best, most perfect couple  _ ever _ .’

‘Um,’ Changbin says.

‘But first,’ Jisung says brightly. ‘There’s someone I want you to meet.’

‘Oh?’ Changbin says. ‘Uh… okay.’

‘Come here!’ Jisung says, tugging Changbin back towards the kitchen again. ‘Minho!  _ Minho!’ _

‘Jisung?’

Jisung pulls Changbin over to another man, who is holding a cup in each hand. ‘Minho!’ Jisung calls again, letting go of Changbin to hug him around the neck.

‘Woah,’ Minho says. ‘Easy, there, Sungie.’ He gently pushes Jisung off and hands him one of the cups in his hand.

Jisung turns back to Changbin with a grin. ‘Changbin, this is my best friend, Minho!’

‘Hi,’ Changbin says awkwardly.

‘Minho, this is the boyfriend I was telling you about, Changbin!’ Jisung says (Changbin starts and turns red at the word  _ boyfriend _ ), turning back to look Minho in the face again. Minho smiles back - he looks at Jisung how Changbin might expect Jisung’s best friend to look at him:  _ so  _ fondly, but also a bit like he might be looking for any given opportunity to smack him.

‘This is the new boyfriend, huh?’ Minho says, and when his eyes flick to Changbin, Changbin feels like he’s under an x-ray machine. ‘I honestly started to think Jisung had made you up.’

Jisung laughs extremely loudly, and Changbin does his best to arrange his face into a genuine smile. ‘Haha, didn’t we all?’ he says, which makes no sense. Minho gives him an odd look. Changbin quickly turns to Jisung and adds, ‘I need a drink.’

Jisung’s eyes widen. ‘Why didn’t you say something, baby! I’ll make you a drink! What do you want?’

‘Jack and coke. Make it 50/50,’ Changbin says darkly.

Jisung skips off to make the drink, leaving Changbin alone with Minho, who is still scrutinising him as if he can lay bare all of Changbin’s deepest, darkest secrets with his eyes. Changbin gulps.

Minho stalks forward. ‘You seem like a nice enough guy, Changbin,’ he starts.

Changbin nods, not trusting himself to speak.

‘Certainly not the type of guy who would ever hurt Jisung, right?’

Changbin shakes his head vigorously.

‘Great,’ Minho says with an easy smile. ‘Because, Jisung is going through a difficult time at the moment. I don’t know how much he’s told you exactly, but he’s been hurt before. So - no funny business. No playing games with his poor, fragile little heart. Otherwise, you’re going to have to answer to me. Got that?’

Changbin feels the blood drain from his face. ‘Of course,’ he rasps.

‘Lovely,’ Minho grins. Jisung chooses that exact moment to pop up, offering Changbin his drink.

‘Here you go, babe,’ he says happily. ‘Careful, I made it strong-’

‘Good,’ Changbin says immediately, grabbing it and downing half of it in one go. Jisung cheers.

‘Changbin, let’s go dance,’ Jisung says, pulling on Changbin’s arms.

Changbin lets himself be dragged away. ‘Have fun, you two!’ Minho calls after them, his face the picture of kind-hearted innocence.

Changbin finishes his drink, wincing at the burn of the alcohol, and tosses his cup off somewhere. He’s reluctant to dance at first, but Jisung pulls him in close, smiling without inhibition, and by the time the alcohol hits him, Changbin has forgotten most of his hangups.

Jisung laughs delightedly as Changbin spins him around, and when Changbin catches him around the waist, his tipsy brain can’t help but notice with satisfaction the way his hands span it.

Then, suddenly, Jisung stops laughing, and he focuses on something behind them, eyes widening, face falling.

Changbin, concerned, turns his head, and quickly spots the cause of the sudden change - Felix and Hyunjin, standing together in the corner of the room, softly illuminated by fairy lights. Leaning into each other, Felix’s arms looped around Hyunjin’s neck, and getting  _ very _ cosy. Clearly, neither of them are shy about PDA.

‘Jisung, I’m so sorry-’ Changbin says, turning back, expecting an armful of very sad Jisung, maybe even some tears.

Instead, there’s a glint of sheer determination in Jisung’s eyes which is downright frightening.

Jisung grabs Changbin bodily and moves him over to a spot which Changbin knows is in direct line of sight of the other couple.

Jisung moves in close, so that Changbin can smell the alcohol on him again, and even something else beneath it; something clean, floral, under the salt of his sweat - a perfume maybe, applied right at the juncture of his jaw and neck. Jisung’s lips move to his ear, and the way he whispers into it makes Changbin’s spine tingle. ‘Time to beat them.’

Changbin carefully gathers up enough air to speak. ‘Beat them?’ he asks nervously.

Jisung winds his arms around Changbin’s and walks them backwards, until his own back hits the wall, pulling Changbin, encouraging him to bear down on him. ‘Yes, baby. You know what I mean. Beat them at their own game again. Do what you came here to do. Help me get back at my ex.’

Jisung gazes at him meaningfully with hooded eyes, his makeup a little smudged around the edges.

It’s like he’s become a completely different person suddenly, a little demon staring Changbin down in his smoky makeup and black clothes and clinking silver chains, daring him to do something.

Changbin knows what Jisung is implying.

He  _ could  _ play dumb, pretend he doesn’t understand what Jisung is getting at. He could step back, hold up his hands, and tell Jisung that there is such a thing as taking a charade too far.

But he doesn’t.

He threads his fingers into Jisung’s fluffy blue hair. He leans in, so close that he can feel the heat radiating off of Jisung, that he can sense when his lashes start fluttering. And he presses their lips together in a kiss, a kiss that tastes like whisky, a kiss that takes no time at all to get heated and desperate.

Changbin thinks he’s going to go insane when Jisung’s hands scrabble up his back and then clutch at his hair, tugging none-too-gently. He thinks he’s already insane when Jisung parts his lips and Changbin can press his tongue in between them, and his mind goes utterly blank.

They kiss until neither of them can breathe anymore, and then they part out of pure necessity.

Changbin pants into the air between them, staring into Jisung’s shocked, shiny eyes. His heart has sped up so much that he’s almost impressed he’s still alive.

Then, Jisung says, ‘Is he looking?’

Changbin feels like his heart plummets down to his kneecaps.  _ Right _ , he thinks.  _ Felix _ .

He takes a deep breath, slightly shaky. Then he turns his head, trying to subtly look to the right, to see if Felix is indeed looking at them. But Felix is nowhere to be seen - he and Hyunjin have disappeared.

Changbin bites his lip, hard, and the pain helps bring him back to the present moment. ‘They’re gone,’ he tells Jisung lowly. ‘Sorry, Jisung.’

Jisung sags against the wall, and Changbin takes a step back - so Jisung can have some space but also so Changbin can get some air in his lungs, which is something he’s normally good at but he’s finding oddly difficult at the moment.

_ Pull yourself together _ , he thinks, willing away the tingling in his lips.

‘Whatever,’ Jisung says, the determined light in his eyes dimmed. ‘It’s not like I  _ care _ .’

Changbin sighs. It feels like the alcohol has all left his system suddenly, and he’s thinking clearly. He should never have kissed Jisung in the first place, and he  _ certainly _ shouldn’t have gotten so carried away, so swept up that he almost -

_ This is all fake _ , he tells himself firmly. An act, to get back at Jisung’s ex. And Jisung, who is slumped against the wall, drunk and sad, really just needs Changbin to be a friend right now.

‘Changbin?’ Jisung asks, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Mm?’

‘Call me a taxi,’ Jisung says. ‘I want to go home.’

Changbin puts a comforting hand on Jisung’s shoulder, squeezes just a little. ‘Of course.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Changbin is jolted awake at just shy of 9am on the second day since the party, by his phone ringing loudly next to him on his nightstand. He groans, head thudding with exhaustion; he’d stayed up until the early hours of the morning, and had been hoping to sleep in until at least midday.

Disorientated, he fumbles for the beeping phone, knocking the empty packet of potato crisps he was eating last night out of the way.

He swipes the screen and holds it up to his ear, croaking, ‘Hello?’, voice still thick with sleep.

‘Changbin!’ says a bright, cheerful,  _ far _ -too-loud-for-9am voice in his ear, and Changbin’s eyes fly open.

‘Hi, Jisung,’ Changbin says, trying not to sound  _ too _ murderous - out of politeness, mostly.

‘Guess what?’ Jisung asks. He sounds completely different from when Changbin last saw him - helping him into a taxi with Minho, drunk and shaky with mascara tear tracks on his cheeks.

Changbin sighs. ‘Is it something I’m not gonna like?’

‘Oh, I don’t know,’ Jisung says airily. ‘Felix texted me.’

‘Hm?’ Changbin says. ‘Your ex did?’ He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

‘Yeah,’ Jisung says. ‘He texted me yesterday, to apologise and stuff. I was weirded out at first because, well, I was like, we have not texted in literally like two months, what are you doing? But he actually said he was wanting to check up on me and stuff and then when he saw me with you at the cafe and party and stuff, he decided to go for it. And we ended up talking for a while.’

‘Okay...’ Changbin said. ‘And?’

‘Well, he said a bunch of stuff, like he was happy that I was moving on and whatnot. And that he knows things are still weird and awkward and he wants to patch things up. And I was like oh, yeah, I’m just  _ so  _ happy and over you, haha. And then he said Hyunjin felt bad too, and that they were thinking of ways to make it up to me…’ Jisung trails off.

‘ _ And _ ?’ Changbin asks, suddenly nervous.

‘He invited us on a double date!’ Jisung says in a rush. ‘Isn’t that great?’

‘Uhhhh…’

‘You have to come, Changbin,’ Jisung whines. ‘He was saying all this really, like,  _ mature  _ stuff and making me feel like such an idiot. And now if I come clean, I’m going to look like this totally pathetic dumbass who panicked and grabbed the first person I saw and made them pretend to be my boyfriend just so I could get back at him!’

There’s a pause.

‘Okay, maybe I  _ am _ a total dumbass. But I can’t let Felix know that! I can’t let him  _ win! _ ’

Changbin thinks this is a terrible idea. ‘Jisung, I really don’t- at the party, you were-’

‘Come on Changbin,  _ please?’  _ Jisung is bringing out his most wheedling, whining voice - Changbin can just imagine the puppy eyes he would put on if he were in front of him right now.

‘It just seems like a really bad idea, Jisung-’

Jisung barrels onwards as if Changbin isn’t even talking. ‘Are you free tomorrow?’

Changbin sighs in relief - he has an excuse. ‘Sorry, I actually do part time work at a bookstore and I have a shift tomorrow.’

‘Oh, how about the day after tomorrow?’ saying Jisung, who doesn’t sound at all put off.

Changbin makes a face. ‘Well,  _ technically _ I am free then, but-’

‘Great! Day after tomorrow it is! I’ll tell Felix.’

‘Wait-’

‘We’re going to a rollerskating rink,’ Jisung says. ‘Felix and Hyunjin are paying. I’ll text you the address. Later!’

‘Jisung!’

But all Changbin gets in return is a lonely beep as Jisung hangs up. Changbin glares at his phone. He is  _ so _ getting that shiny rainbow Yuna card.

His phone buzzes moments later with an address, followed by another text saying  _ 16:30, day after tomorrow. See you then, baby! _

Changbin lies back down and rubs his eyes miserably. He really is hopeless sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the date, Changbin starts feeling oddly nervous.

He’s not even sure why. It’s not a  _ real _ date. It’s not like he actually has to impress anyone.

But, he reasons irritably to himself, he still has to go out with three strangers (well, one kind-of-but-not-really-anymore stranger, and two strangers), and make conversation somehow, and convincingly pretend to be Jisung’s boyfriend while everyone is actually sober, when he’s always been a terrible actor,  _ and  _ he’s not even any good at roller skating.

He spends way too much time deciding on his outfit, dabbing bb cream on his face, and agonising over whether to put cologne on.  _ It has to be convincing _ , he reminds himself as he dabs the sharp, citrus-flavoured cologne onto his neck with his wrists.

He sets off with a bit less time than he needs, wanting to get there a little late so that he doesn’t risk arriving too early and potentially ending up stuck alone with Hyunjin and Felix before Jisung arrives, which sounds like his idea of Hell.

As it turns out, he didn’t need to worry, because as soon as he walks through the big automatic doors into the skating rink, he hears his name being called. Self-consciously fixing his cap, he looks around and spots Jisung standing with Hyunjin and Felix, waving enthusiastically.

Changbin stares as he walks over, taking in Jisung’s appearance.

He’s wearing an outfit which seems rather impractical for roller skating: stonewashed, oversized blue jeans that are more rips than they are fabric (Changbin can see Jisung is wearing black fabric knee pads under the knee holes) cinched in with his usual chunky black belt, a big vintage-style red sweatshirt with some anime character on it and silver earrings all the way up both his ears, plus a silver daisy-chain necklace. Changbin feels underdressed in his hoodie and black sweatpants.

‘What’s up?’ Changbin asks awkwardly when he reaches them, nodding in greeting at Felix, and then Hyunjin, who still looks vaguely uncomfortable. Felix, on the other hand, smiles warmly.

‘Good to see you again, Changbin. Thank you so much for agreeing to come,’ Felix says. ‘We know you don’t really know us, so…’

‘It’s fine,’ Changbin says, feeling embarrassed.

‘We want to get to know you better,’ Hyunjin says. Changbin shuffles nervously. ‘We’re really happy that Jisung found someone.’

Felix nods enthusiastically. ‘We’ve missed having him around so much.’

‘Guys,’ Jisung says, rolling his eyes. ‘You’re making this so weird, oh my God. Let’s just please act normal?’

‘Of course,’ Felix agrees quickly, shooting Jisung a look of masked concern.

Changbin is beginning to feel extremely awkward. Maybe Jisung picks up on it, because he grabs Changbin’s arm in both of his little hands.

‘Let’s go get our skates, baby,’ Jisung says, leaning in close, and Changbin can smell his cologne - it smells clean, like freshly washed sheets. Changbin’s face grows hot, all too aware of the two other pairs of eyes on them.

‘Okay,’ he agrees, hoping the blush on his cheeks isn’t obvious, and Jisung leads him over to the counter where they swap their shoes in and hire some skates to use.

Changbin stares at Jisung’s face; his makeup is a little toned down from when he last saw him - his eyes are rimmed in soft, natural brown liner instead of black, but it’s no less pretty. His bright blue hair is softly parted over his forehead. He starts when Jisung turns his head and notices him looking.

‘What?’ he says. ‘Something on my face?’

‘No,’ Changbin retorts. ‘Just… you look good,’ he says quietly.

‘I know,’ Jisung says proudly, twirling around. ‘Eat your heart out, Felix.’

Changbin trails behind as Jisung leads the way back to the other couple, giving Jisung one more once-over.  _ Eat your heart out, Felix,  _ indeed.

They all make their way over to the rink together, making slightly stunted conversation, and Jisung and Changbin sit together to put their skates on. Changbin hasn’t worn skates in a very long time, and Jisung shows him how to fasten them so they won’t dig into his ankles.

The rink itself is lit with dark red mood lighting, and arrays of multicoloured LEDs. Hyunjin and Felix set off immediately, hand-in-hand, skating around the perimeter together. Jisung skates away a little and then turns back, gesturing for Changbin to join him.

Changbin gulps. He already feels unsteady just walking across the carpet in these. Slowly, and very precariously, he makes his way towards the edge of the rink’s shiny wooden flooring.

‘What’s wrong?’ Jisung calls.

‘Uhh,’ Changbin says, timidly placing a foot onto the rink, and  _ wow _ that’s slippery. ‘I’m not - I’m not the best skater.’

Jisung skates back over to him. ‘Really?’ he asks with a giggle. ‘Guess you’ll have to hold onto me all night, baby.’

Changbin rolls his eyes, but then when he gathers up the courage to step onto the rink with his other foot, he wobbles around so violently that he actually does have to grab onto Jisung’s shoulders to steady himself. Jisung smiles at him and Changbin feels the back of his neck go hot.

‘Here,’ Jisung says, moving to Changbin’s side. ‘I’ll show you how to do it. Look, you need to push off with one foot, and then the other…’

Changbin watches Jisung and tries his best to copy him, he really does, but it’s like even if his brain  _ knows _ what he wants to do, his legs don’t want to cooperate. Jisung laughs at him good-naturedly, and catches him around the arms whenever it looks like he might lose his balance.

Which is always. He doesn’t think he’s ever been touched this much on an  _ actual _ date. It’s especially hard to concentrate on skating - or on anything really - when Jisung grabs onto his biceps under the pretense of helping him balance, and  _ squeezes _ .

At one point, Felix and Hyunjin skate back over to them, mercifully (for Changbin) causing Jisung to let go of him.

‘What’s going on?’ Felix asks, looking at them in confusion.

‘Changbin can’t skate,’ Jisung explains, looking a bit too amused for Changbin’s liking. ‘I’m teaching him.’

‘Oh, fuck,’ Hyunjin says. ‘You can’t skate, and we brought you to a skating rink…’

‘It’s fine,’ Changbin says quickly, trying desperately to stay upright. ‘I’m having fun.’ It’s not a lie - he really is enjoying himself, despite the near-constant fear of toppling over backwards and smashing his head on the floor.

‘That’s good,’ says Felix. ‘Want us to help?’

‘No need. You two go and have fun together,’ Jisung says, waving them off and turning his head to smile at Changbin. ‘We’ve got this covered, don’t we, babe?’

Changbin manages a nod.

When Felix and Hyunjin are gone, Jisung gives Changbin a pleased little smile. ‘We’re totally the better couple than they are right now,’ he says smugly. ‘Isn’t it so cute how I’m all knowledgeable and teaching you?’

‘You’re not doing a very good job,’ Changbin pants, windmilling his arms as he wobbles about.

‘Hey, it’s not my fault the student has the athleticism and balance of a sea sponge.’

‘Th-that’s not true. I work out!’ Changbin protests, and then immediately regrets it when Jisung gives him a weird look, tiny smile on his face.

‘Are you trying to flirt with me?’ he asks.

Changbin turns bright red. ‘No, why would I - me? I’ve never flirted with anyone. In my life.’

Jisung laughs. ‘Relax. After all, we’re supposed to be on a “date”. You’re allowed to flirt with me.’ His tone sends sparks down Changbin’s spine.

Changbin reaches out and takes Jisung’s hand. He tries to pay little mind to the way his whole body starts tingling when they make contact. ‘I wanna try skating around the loop,’ he says nervously.

‘Of course, baby,’ Jisung says, holding onto him firmly. ‘I won’t let you fall.’

His words are so sweet that Changbin doesn’t even feel guilty about allowing himself to forget that this whole date is fake, just for a while.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When their skating slot is up, they gather in the lobby again and Felix tells Jisung and Changbin that he wants to take them all to dinner.

‘Skating was fun,’ Felix says. ‘But I think we need some time where we can properly catch up and - you know, have an actual conversation.’

Jisung looks at Changbin, who just shrugs - he’s already this far in, what’s one dinner? Besides, Jisung is still holding onto his hand, and if he says no, then he’ll have to let go.

So Jisung agrees, and they pile into a taxi and head to a busy place that does American food, which Felix says has good reviews. They all order burgers and chat - mostly small talk at first. Changbin is quiet, but Jisung seems to be able to turn silence into a conversation about nothing through sheer force of will.

Then, Felix opens his mouth and asks the worst question that Changbin has heard all year. ‘How did you two meet?’

Changbin freezes, and feels Jisung do much the same next to him. He curses the approximately three braincells between them that apparently forgot that they should have gotten some kind of story straight a long time ago.

A beat passes. Then Jisung says, ‘We met at the cafe!’

Changbin whips his head round to look at him, trying to call him an idiot with his eyes alone.

‘I mean,’ Jisung corrects quickly, refusing to look at Changbin. ‘Funny story, actually, crazy coincidence, we met at the same cafe where we first saw you two. Isn’t that so weird?’

‘Really?’ Felix asks, looking interested.

‘Oh yeah,’ Jisung says. ‘You won’t believe how it happened - so, there I was, just walking around the cafe with my cake, minding my own business, being effortlessly cool and handsome - you know, the usual - and then Changbin here ran straight into me and spilt his milkshake  _ all over _ himself!’

‘Why were you walking around with your cake?’ Hyunjin asks, at the same time as Felix says, ‘He ran into you?’

‘Yeah, he looked totally stupid, it was hilarious. The milkshake was seriously all over him - everyone pointed and laughed, it was great.’

‘Ha ha,’ says Changbin icily.

‘Anyway, then I had to help him clean up in the bathroom and give him my jacket because he had to take his shirt off because it was all gross and covered with milkshake,’ Jisung giggles.

‘Yeah,’ Changbin says. ‘And then the second he saw me with my shirt off, he was all,  _ please please give me your number _ . He begged for so long, I finally just said yes. Mostly to get rid of him.’

‘I did not  _ beg _ ,’ Jisung says haughtily. ‘And I texted him  _ once _ , and afterwards he started thirst texting me every single day and leaving sad voicemails when I ignored him.’

Felix giggles behind his hand, shooting Changbin an apologetic look, and even Hyunjin is grinning, amused.

Changbin’s eyebrow twitches. ‘Funny you should mention thirst texting, since I seem to recall a certain text you sent where you said you wanted me to grab onto your ankles and-’

‘Hey,’ Jisung yelps, shooting daggers at Changbin with his eyes. ‘Let’s not get carried away, baby. Remember, we’re in _polite_ _company_.’

‘Yeah, I’d really rather not hear it,’ Hyunjin says, looking queasy.

‘So Changbin, what do you do?’ asks Felix, kindly changing the subject.

‘I’m a final year pharmacy student at SNU,’ Changbin says. ‘I also work part-time at a bookstore, but I mostly just play games under the counter or sleep until someone comes and taps me on the shoulder.’

Felix smiles at him. ‘We’re students too,’ he says. ‘Hyunjin and I are in second year at SeoulArts - same as Jisung, but we take dance instead of music.’

‘Really?’ Changbin asks, glancing at Jisung. He’s just now realising that, until now, he had no idea what Jisung actually does.

‘Yeah,’ Felix says. ‘Hyunjin and Jisung actually met first, in first year. They were roommates. Then I met Jisung through Hyunjin.’

Hyunjin grins. ‘We hated each other at first, though. He was  _ so  _ loud and noisy and messy and annoying and-’

‘Oh, fuck off, Hyunjin,’ Jisung snaps. ‘You weren’t much better with your sexiling me every other day and forcing me into the corner of that tiny ass room so you could do your stupid stretches all over the floor.’

‘Anyway,’ says Felix quickly, presumably before someone starts throwing punches. ‘They get along really well now.’ He seems to regret his words immediately, face turning bright red. ‘I mean. They did.’

‘Until you realised you liked Hyunjin way better than you ever liked me?’ Jisung asks, and he’s going for joking, but there’s something else in his tone that hangs in the air, and the table goes uncomfortably silent. Felix shifts in his seat.

‘I - shit. That’s… a history,’ Changbin says, trying his best to break the tension.

‘I know.’ Felix says guiltily, looking over at Jisung. ‘That’s why I’m kinda surprised Jisung agreed to this, you know? And grateful, too,’ he adds quickly.

‘Jisung can be such a handful sometimes,’ laughs Hyunjin, and something about the way he says it raises Changbin’s hackles.

‘Well, I want to start moving on,’ Jisung says, with a bright smile that looks a tad forced around the edges. Changbin watches him worriedly.

‘I was so nervous about how you’d react,’ Felix says. ‘I know you tend to - well, it could have got really messy.’

Jisung’s smile falters, and he shrugs with one shoulder. ‘Like I said, I just want to move on.’

Hyunjin nods. ‘I’m glad. We’re impressed. You’re taking all this  _ way  _ better than we thought you would, you know?’ he says.

_ That _ makes Changbin bristle. ‘Hey,’ he says, before Jisung can reply again. Three sets of eyes swivel round to look at him. ‘Lay off a bit, okay? You think it’s easy getting dumped for someone else? You’re the ones who hurt him. Even just coming here, Jisung is giving you guys a chance most other people wouldn’t, you know.’

Felix’s mouth is open in surprise. Hyunjin shifts under Changbin’s gaze, looking honestly guilty. ‘I’m not - I didn’t mean -’

Jisung, however, smiles, the corners of his lips curling up just a little, eyes bright as he looks at Changbin.

‘It’s okay, baby,’ Jisung says, uncharacteristically softly. ‘I wanted this. I wanted to patch things up with Lix too. After all, we were friends for ages before we dated.’

Changbin opens his mouth to protest, but Jisung grabs his hand under the table, lacing their fingers together gently. Changbin sighs. ‘As long as you’re okay with it.’

‘I am,’ Jisung says, and it sounds so genuine Changbin can’t tell whether this is part of the act or not.

‘I’m sorry,’ Felix says quietly.

Jisung waves a hand at him. ‘Dude, stop apologising already, I heard you the first million times. Really, I’m  _ fine _ \- things just didn’t work out, it’s not your fault. You can chill.’ He turns to Changbin, shooting him a private smile, teeth digging into his bottom lip. ‘But, I think we’re done here, actually. Why don’t we take off, baby?’

‘Hm?’ Changbin says.

‘You’re leaving?’ asks Felix, who is nervously fiddling with his hair.

‘I’m full,’ Jisung says, pushing his plate away and catching Changbin’s eye. ‘How about you, Changbin?’

The hint is loud and clear, and Changbin is  _ so _ ready for this uncomfortable dinner to be over. ‘Same. Ready to go?’

‘Yep.’ Jisung stands up, gathering up his bag from the back of his chair, and Changbin follows suit. ‘Thanks for dinner, guys.’

‘Get home safe,’ murmurs Felix, concern in his eyes as he waves them off.

‘Bye,’ Hyunjin says shortly, looking so upset that Changbin almost feels bad for a moment -  _ almost. _

He and Jisung leave hand-in-hand.

Before they part ways, Jisung sidles up to him and mutters, ‘Thanks, by the way.’

‘For what?’ Changbin asks.

‘For sticking up for me before,’ Jisung says, with a smile. ‘See you around, Changbin.’

‘See you around,’ Changbin echoes, and he watches Jisung walk away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Changbin doesn’t hear from Jisung at all for more than a week, the entirety of which he spends alternating between worrying about him, sleeping, and buying loot boxes on  _ Magical Mystic Lovely Ganbatte Idol School  _ to try and distract him from his anxiety. He finds himself wondering if Jisung will ever contact him again at all.

After all, it’s not like they have any kind of actual relationship, romantic or otherwise, technically.

Which is why Changbin feels simultaneously relieved and like a grenade has just exploded in his stomach when Jisung finally calls him while he’s on break at work.

The very first thing Jisung says when Changbin answers is, ‘Do you want to go to Lotte World? I’ll pay.’

Changbin cringes. ‘For the love of God, Jisung, I don’t want to go on any more double dates. The first one was bad enough-’

‘Not a double date!’ Jisung says quickly. ‘Just me and you.’

_ That _ makes Changbin pause. ‘Uh. Why?’

‘What do you mean “why”?’ Jisung asks. ‘Because theme parks are fun?’

‘Yes, I’m aware theme parks are fun,’ Changbin says, annoyed. ‘I mean  _ why _ would we go anywhere just - just the two of us?’

‘Well,’ Jisung says, sounding more hesitant than Changbin has ever heard him. ‘I mean, I’ve been kinda dragging you around a lot, right? I feel like I’ve been, like, super demanding and stuff. And at the beginning I - we said I should do something for you in return, didn’t we? So... I want to do this, kinda as a thank-you?’

‘Wow,’ Changbin says.

‘What?’

‘I’m just shocked,’ Changbin smirks. ‘You  _ do _ have a conscience.’

‘Shut up,’ Jisung laughs. ‘Do you want to go or not?’

Changbin pauses. Just the thought of seeing Jisung one-on-one again makes his stomach fill with butterflies and his throat seize up. And yet, he can’t deny that he really wants to. He really does want to see Jisung again, any way he can.

‘What kind of sick freak would I be,’ Changbin says, ‘if I turned down a free day at a theme park?’

Jisung’s resulting laugh is delighted. ‘Great! Is Saturday okay with you, or do you have work?’

‘Saturday is fine.’

‘Perfect! Wear something nice. And put on that cologne again - the one you used last time. It smells good.’

‘Uh. Okay.’ Changbin feels a horrible prickling blush work its way up his neck at the fact that Jisung had noticed the way he smelled. That Jisung had _ liked it. _

‘See you then!’ Jisung says cheerily, and he’s gone before Changbin can reply, like usual.

He lies back on his bed, slowly, and stares at the ceiling.

There’s no point denying what’s happening anymore. He wouldn’t even insult his own intelligence by trying.

Changbin is in the middle of a disaster.

And he’s going to have to take drastic measures to try and fix it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Chan, I’ve fucked up.’

‘What else is new?’ Chan’s laugh crackles loudly through Changbin’s headset, and Changbin rolls his eyes.

‘Can you be serious?’ he whines, flopping down onto his pillows. ‘I’m actually having a crisis here.’

‘Dick caught in your zipper again?’ Chan asks sympathetically.

‘What? No - what the fuck, Chan?’

‘Hey, it happens to the best of us.’

‘Alright, you know what, just mute your mic for a bit, shut up, and listen, okay?’ Changbin says, frustration leaking into his tone.

‘Aye, aye,’ says Chan, and Changbin hears the telltale beep of him switching his mic off.

Saying goodbye to the last of his dignity, Changbin recounts the entire  _ Jisung saga _ to Chan, from the cafe to the party to the double date to now. He’s glad that Chan’s muted his mic, because he can only imagine the commentary he’d have to hear after every sentence otherwise.

‘And so, I, Seo Changbin, the world’s biggest idiot, have spent the last few weeks falling for my fake boyfriend. And now he’s asked me to go to Lotte World with him. And, probably because I hate myself, I’ve said  _ yes _ ,’ Changbin finishes dramatically.

A message pops up in their chat window -  _ can I unmute my mic? _

_ ‘Yes _ , Chan, you can unmute now. I’m done.’

‘Okay, first of all,’ Chan crackles, and Changbin winces at the volume. ‘Nice one with the thing in the bathroom, that was funny.’

‘Uh, thanks.’

‘Second of all, what the fuck?’

‘I don’t  _ know _ ,’ Changbin cries. ‘That’s what I’ve been asking myself for weeks. Fuck, my life is just a big, cruel joke.’

‘Well, you could look on the bright side,’ Chan says. ‘It’s not every day a hot guy falls into your lap and demands you date him. Like, hey, thanks universe, free boyfriend!’

‘ _ Fake _ boyfriend,’ Changbin corrects. ‘That’s the whole problem, Chan.’

‘Doesn’t seem like much of a problem to me,’ Chan says nonchalantly.

Changbin grits his teeth. ‘Why not?’

‘Oh, I don’t know. Seems like all you’ve got to do is say, hey, Jisung, I know we were fake dating before, but turns out I kind of  _ actually _ like you and wanna make out with you, so how about we start  _ real  _ dating?’ Chan says breezily.

‘Fuck’s sake, Chan, were you even listening to the story? I can’t do that. Jisung is still totally hung up on his ex, that’s why this whole thing started in the first place. Best case scenario, I’ll be some kind of weird rebound that lasts a month. Worst case, he’ll reject me and never speak to me again and I’ll always just be this asshole who hit on him while he was sad and vulnerable.’

‘I think you’re being  _ dramatic _ ,’ Chan says. ‘Honestly, from what you told me, it sounds like Jisung might actually be interested in you, too!’

‘No way,’ Changbin says immediately, almost scared of how he’ll feel if he listens to Chan and lets himself hope. ‘You should have seen him at that party, after we kissed it was like I wasn’t even there.’

‘Well, he was clearly going through some shit at the time,  _ and  _ he was drunk. You can’t make up your mind based on that.’

Changbin sighs, pressing on his stomach as if he can relieve the ball of worry inside it with his hand. ‘I really don’t - I can tell he’s definitely just going to reject me, and it’ll be humiliating.’

‘Alright, you know what, that’s it,’ Chan says, so passionately that it sends a blast of static through Changbin’s headset. ‘It’s your turn to shut up and listen, Changbin. No more excuses. No more doubting yourself. No more hiding away in your shell like some kind of spineless, cowardly, pathetic little  _ hermit crab _ .’

‘Hey!’ Changbin says, offended.

‘How long have I known you, Changbin, huh? I  _ know  _ you. And you are not a crab, Changbin, you hear me? You are a lobster. A lobster who is going to go after what will make him happy, not run away from it. And when you see Jisung at Lotte World, you are going to grab him tight with your lobster claws, look him in the eyes, and say,  _ fucking date me for real, you piece of shit _ , you got that?’

Changbin pauses meaningfully.

‘Maybe not in those exact words,’ Chan concedes.

Changbin gives it some thought. ‘Why a lobster?’ he says finally.

‘Because they’re the kings of the ocean.’

Changbin thinks a bit more. ‘You really think I should do it?’ he asks. His treacherous brain conjures up a horrible, amazing little fantasy of telling Jisung how much he likes him, of Jisung smiling back at him, of Jisung telling him he likes him too.

‘Changbin,’ Chan says seriously. ‘I think I might strangle you if you don’t. Now go and get your man, you magnificent lobster, you.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If Changbin thought he was nervous before the last date, this one is a-whole-nother meaning of the word.

He obsesses over his outfit for hours, trying on every single item of clothing he owns. He combs his eyebrows. He shaves three times.

Before the date, he goes out and buys Jisung a little black box of champagne-flavoured chocolates. But he’s too embarrassed to give it to him straight away, so he shoves them into his backpack and figures he’ll hand them over as a kind of grand gesture while he’s confessing that he wants to take his fake boyfriend on a real date.

He’s meeting Jisung at the subway station, so he takes the train by himself, giving him plenty of time to have several nervous breakdowns inside his head.

When gets off the train and sees Jisung, already standing near the exit, it’s like a volcano of butterflies erupts in his stomach, tickling his delicate inner organ skin with their fluttery little wings.

He’s dressed as eclectically as ever, all in black with his usual glinting silver jewellery, and this time he has a black headband under his electric blue fringe. As Changbin gets closer he can see the soft brown eyeshadow he’s wearing, the clear gloss on his lips, the silver glitter in his hair.

He looks amazing, and the best part is that Changbin feels like he’s actually allowed to notice it for once.

He walks towards him, while his heart hammers against his chest like he’s just downed ten cans of Monster.

‘Changbin!’ Jisung cries when he spots him, running over, waving his hand around violently.

He greets him with a hug that leaves Changbin a little hot around the collar, and then he steps back and says, somewhat ominously, ‘Are you ready?’

‘Uh,’ Changbin says. ‘For…?’

‘For Lotte World,’ Jisung says simply, and refuses to elaborate.

As it turns out, Changbin catches on quickly.

Jisung attacks Lotte World with the same kind of demented vigour that he did competing with Felix. He seems to have some sort of uncanny ability to know which rides will have the shortest queues when, combined with a healthy contempt for the no-running rule, and Changbin finds himself dragged to roller coasters after water slides after bumper cars with no breaks for breathing in between.

And certainly no opportunities to make any kind of declarations, romantic or otherwise.

At one point, while they are busy running from the Gyro Drop to the Comet Express, Jisung stops suddenly (almost causing Changbin to charge straight into his back) and points off to the left.

‘Is that what I think it is?’ he says.

Changbin looks over and sees an arcade game booth with the  _ Magical Mystic Lovely Ganbatte Idol School  _ logo plastered above it. Hanging from its ceiling and facade are dozens of huge, adorable Naomi and Sakura plushies.

‘I didn’t know they had  _ MMLGIS  _ merch here!’ Jisung says excitedly, pulling Changbin over to it.

‘They’re so cute,’ Changbin says, pointing to the Naomi dolls.

Jisung looks at the dolls, and then back at him, and his face lights up. ‘I’m going to win one for you,’ he declares, setting off into the booth.

‘Oh, Jisung, you don’t have to,’ Changbin protests, following after him, but Jisung is already pulling out his wallet and handing several notes over to the attendant.

‘I want to,’ Jisung insists happily.

Except - Jisung is  _ terrible _ at the game, where you have to throw three small rubber balls consecutively into a plastic basket, angled slightly up so that the balls bounce straight back out most of the time. He fails about 20 times in a row - Changbin can see his jaw twitching.

He hands over note after note after note, and Changbin starts to feel guilty.

‘One more try,’ Jisung declares, glaring at the basket as if it has personally wronged him.

‘Jisung, this is too much, you’ve spent so much money-’

But Jisung is already handing over his last ₩10000. Changbin finds himself backing away a couple steps - Jisung’s gaze looks like it could cut through steel.

Ten minutes later, Changbin walks out of the booth, Jisung at his side and a 50cm Naomi doll under his arm.

Later in the day, when the sun starts to hang low in the sky and bathes everything in amber light, Jisung tells Changbin he wants to go on the Ferris wheel, to see the view.

They queue up for it, and Changbin watches the way the soft sun rays light up Jisung’s golden skin. He wants so badly to tell him that he likes him - he resolves to do it soon. He might explode if he doesn’t.

When it’s their turn, they climb into a pod together, sitting next to each other on the bench, and Changbin sits Naomi next to him.

As the wheel turns and they drift higher and higher, more and more of Seoul and the park itself is revealed, all even more beautiful in the golden hour. Jisung grabs on to the railings and gazes at it all with wide, excited eyes, saying, ‘It’s so pretty!’

When the ferris wheel stops, it just so happens that their pod is right at the highest point, leaving them several minutes to take in the sights together. Something warm and comfortable settles over them, and the atmosphere feels so perfect that Changbin thinks maybe it’s now or never, maybe it’s time to tell Jisung the extent of his feelings for him, and his heart starts thudding so hard he’s sure it must be audible.

He’s so close to pulling the plunge that his lips are twitching, but before he can work up his last nerve, Jisung turns to him.

‘Changbin?’ he says.

‘Yeah?’ Changbin says, too quickly, voice coming out hoarse.

Jisung shifts in his seat. ‘You know, I actually brought you here partly because… I kinda have something to tell you.’

Worry kicks up in the pit of Changbin’s stomach. ‘What is it?’ he asks softly.

Jisung takes a careful breath.

‘I went to see Felix.’

Changbin freezes, and he can’t help the irritation and jealousy that bubbles up into his throat like bile. It seems like Jisung always ends up mentioning Felix,  _ Felix Felix Felix _ . Does he really still miss Felix that much? Does he still  _ want  _ him, after everything?

‘Not like that,’ Jisung says quickly, and Changbin, a little shamefaced at being caught out, tries to relax. ‘I just wanted to talk to him, really. I’ve been feeling like shit for so long, not knowing what I wanted, acting like an idiot, crying  _ way  _ too many tears... and honestly, I just wanted to start moving on properly, and stop playing these… these stupid games. So…’ Jisung takes a deep breath.

Changbin’s heart speeds up uncomfortably. He feels like he knows what’s coming.

‘I told him the truth,’ Jisung says, looking up to meet Changbin’s eyes.

‘Really?’ Changbin says flatly. ‘That’s - that’s great, Jisung.’

Jisung told him the truth. Therefore, Felix knows that Changbin was never actually Jisung’s boyfriend. Therefore, there is no reason for them to pretend anymore.

Changbin chooses to believe that the sick, sinking feeling in his stomach is just sudden onset vertigo.

‘It was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life.’ Jisung rubs the back of his neck, then flicks his fringe back from his face. ‘I straight up wanted to die, not even kidding. But I felt so much better when I got it all out, and Felix and I finally had an honest conversation with no bullshit. I told him that I think I’m finally ready to  _ actually _ move on, now. Like… for real this time.’

Changbin takes a slow breath. ‘I’m happy for you,’ he tells Jisung, and means it.

Even if he isn’t happy for himself. After all, Jisung took him here to tell him this. This is essentially the fake-breakup part of their fake-relationship. But the tightness Changbin feels in his chest? That’s not fake.

Jisung smiles, bright and dangerous for Changbin’s already delicate heart. ‘I really think we can be proper friends again now, after we were done talking we hugged and stuff and I didn’t feel like my heart was breaking anymore, and then Felix cried-’

‘ _ Felix  _ cried?’ Changbin asks shrewdly.

‘Well, okay, maybe I got a little teary-eyed too,’ Jisung admits, smiling. ‘Basically, Jilix is gonna be back and better than ever before you know it. And I’m gonna be nice to Hyunjin again, too. Even if I still want to pull his stupid hair sometimes.’

Changbin laughs at that, the tension in his chest loosening somewhat.

‘But… that’s not all I wanna tell you,’ Jisung says, suddenly reluctant to catch Changbin’s eye.

‘Oh?’ says Changbin.

‘Yeah, so…’ Jisung takes a breath, fidgeting with his fingers. ‘I’ve been thinking about stuff, and like, you know, contemplating, and whatever, and I kind of…  _ Ugh _ , I’m just gonna say it. I think the reason that I was finally able to get over Felix and actually, like, feel happy and shit again, was because of you.’

Changbin gapes at him, butterflies in his stomach whipping into a frenzy. ‘Me?’

‘Yes, you,’ Jisung giggles, finally looking up at him, a little pink in the cheeks. ‘Is there anyone else here?’

‘I, uh…’ Changbin says. He’s starting to feel hot all over.

‘Felix and I talked about you,’ Jisung tells him.

‘You did?’

‘Yep, and he might have sort of said some stuff about you which sort of knocked some sense into me and made me realise some things, too,’ Jisung says.

A smile spreads across Changbin’s face; he can’t help but think about the fact that Chan had done much the same for him. ‘Like what?’ he asks.

‘Well, he said that our fake relationship was really convincing, like  _ weirdly  _ convincing, and then I was kind of trying to say that I didn’t even like you and he was all like,  _ don’t even try to kid me with that, Jisung. I know what your heart eyes look like a mile off. _ ’ Jisung’s ears are steadily turning redder and redder.

‘Really?’ Changbin asks, heart stuttering.

Jisung smiles, embarrassed, and inches closer to Changbin on the bench. ‘Yeah.’

His face is suddenly all too close, and Changbin’s brain starts scrabbling to keep his thoughts coherent. Jisung’s eyes flicker down to Changbin’s lips and back up again, and Changbin finds himself mirroring the exact same action as if he’s some kind of pathetically whipped parrot.

Encouraged, Jisung presses forward even closer, until Changbin can feel his fluffy blue hair tickling his face, can feel his soft breathing, can sense the way he wets his lips in anticipation.

‘Wait!’ Changbin cries, grabbing Jisung by the shoulders just before he can press their lips together.

Jisung stops dead, wide eyes blinking at Changbin in confusion.

‘This isn’t how it was supposed to go,’ Changbin says.

Jisung’s face falls. ‘Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m a total idiot. I just thought - oh God, please forget I ever-’

‘No!’ Changbin says. ‘That’s not - I mean, the thing is - hang on.’

He shrugs his bag off his shoulders and rifles around in it, looking for the little black box of chocolates. When he finally finds it at the bottom, he grabs it, pulls it out, thrusts it at Jisung, and takes a deep breath.

‘Jisung,’ he says seriously. ‘I think you’re adorable, and charming, and amazing. Every time I see you, I feel like throwing up, but in a really good way. I hate being your fake boyfriend, because I  _ love  _ being your fake boyfriend way too much. So, Jisung… will you date me for real?’

Jisung’s face breaks into the sunniest, cutest heart-shaped smile ever, lit up in the light of the afternoon sun, and Changbin swears his heart stops for a moment.

‘Of course I will,’ Jisung says, and he brings his hand up to cup Changbin’s face gently, leaning in to finally connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

Changbin can’t help himself; he deepens the kiss, winding his arms around Jisung’s shoulders and holding him tight, pressing him closer. Wanting as much of Jisung as he can get, now that he’s allowed to take it. He feels weightless, like a happy little balloon floating away to the stratosphere, and it’s like the rest of the world drops away, leaving just Changbin and the boy in his arms.

They are so distracted that they both fail to notice when the ferris wheel starts moving again.

‘Um. Excuse me.  _ Excuse me! _ ’

Changbin peels himself off of Jisung’s lips to look guiltily at the traumatised-looking ferris wheel attendant.

‘The ride is over, please exit the pod,’ the attendant says weakly.

‘Oops,’ Changbin says, smiling sheepishly. Between them, Jisung’s hand finds Changbin’s, and Changbin grabs Naomi and helps him off the ferris wheel.

They walk through the streets of the park together hand-in-hand, watching the last of the sunset. Jisung doesn’t seem to be in the mood to rush about anymore, which suits Changbin just fine.

He glances over at him, sees him looking down, a soft smile on his face.

‘What are you smiling about?’ Changbin asks teasingly, although he’s aware that he has an equally silly smile on his face this very second.

Jisung turns, still smiling, and kisses him on the cheek, leaving the tiniest trace of gloss behind.

‘I’m just so happy that you’re my not-fake fake boyfriend now.’

_ Not-fake fake boyfriend _ . It may not have the best ring to it, but Changbin thinks he likes the sound of it anyway.


End file.
